The Truth Behind I Hate You (I hate you 3)
There were reports of creepy incidents that started in 2009, which state that first Bullies bully a player then the player gets really mad and starts to kill them blah blah blah.. We cant destroy it..We said that to the police and they understand..Even the best hackers cant EVEN destroy it...So i'm gonna tell you the truth behind..um IT.. We created it in 2008, We made it a scare tactic to make people on roblox to NEVER bully again.The scare tactic was a warning of them gonna get killed..We never let word of it went out only we told it to the police..They understand and agreed with us..We started it off with a random player, acting like a loser which is a bait for bullies..Yes, yes I know what your thinking,"But it will get anooying and cause them to be bullies".You might say...You just have to hold on to your feelings..Don't break out of it...When the bullies came then we added a script that makes the game..creepy..Telling them to Stop it in a different sentence, which makes them go scared and leave the game, never to bully again.. Now heres the problem, We NEVER added the system to KILL the bullies, and we NEVER added the messages to,"I HATE YOU.." they would get scared but they wont understand quite a bit,and WE never track the bullies house for which the system to kill them..The problem was, They'd say,"I hate you.",Next the system tracks the houses of the bully..Finally...Guts..Which means, Murdered in a disguesting way..After the ways it seems to take form of the robloxians that bullied it in one year..NAMES: RonaldFU5, 67Grapes67, Sl3nd3r, Abatm0n4, GetRickRolled34, and 7XU60ME.. The 2015 bully survived somehow..ROBLOX created a place called,"Saviour"..It was created in 2009..Maybe the 2015 one survived by that game..In the saviour game you have to click the button that says,"Ban Danger!"..And the program stops and disappears..I was wondering why the victems didn't get to that game..You cant get it now because your not in danger of course.. But its still alive, i'm sure of that because it takes form in every year..This was caused when a damn hacker in Roblox, He ruined the system by adding the program to kill FOR REAL..And also to get into their profile and somehow find their house..This hacker was a genius and I hate it..The hacker created a robot..most like a mist of death..Added a sharp knife and it proceeded to kill the bullies..We, Roblox Dev's want to make Roblox a happy place, and do not want murder, if you were thinking the hacker was going to help..We didn't realize their was a hacker making the Non-Bully system harsh..The police caught the hacker..Hes now sentencing life in prison, why not years? Well he might claim many lives in the future with his.."Virus" on the system...It seems the hacker put a unknown file which for the system to live on.. We now name the program,"I HATE YOU"..ROBLOX released the body from 2014 bully..Its date is still on 2015 November Whatever day because ROBLOX released the body...The other bullies before him was...lets say,"Swallowed"..We don't know what will happen next year since no one died last in 2015... SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOUSORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOUSORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOUSORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU SORRY I CANT HELP YOU. I know what it's gonna do. But I cant help you, sorry. - A Roblox Dev telling name It is gonna cheat. Category:Old